


Possessive (Yandere Haruka Nanase X Reader)

by Devnin16



Category: Free!
Genre: F/M, Jealousy, Romance, Yandere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-26
Updated: 2016-06-26
Packaged: 2018-07-18 11:29:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7313431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Devnin16/pseuds/Devnin16
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Haruka gets jealous when Nagisa kisses you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Possessive (Yandere Haruka Nanase X Reader)

You moved to Iwatobi a little over a year ago and you are currently in your final year of school. You sat at the back of the classroom next to a boy named Makoto, who you developed a friendship with. He even managed to convince you to join the swim club, although you hardly ever got in the water. You mostly just sat with Gou and admired the boys.  
Unknowingly to Makoto you only agreed to join the swim team because of a certain cute, dark haired boy, named Haruka. Haru was Makoto’s best friend, and you had developed a crush on the quiet boy. Those gorgeous, ocean blue eyes just drew you straight to him. Unfortunately for you Haruka had hardly ever said a word to you, so you had given up hope that you two would ever get together, but you could always dream, right?  
“Are you coming to my birthday party?” A happy blonde jumped up and down in front of you. He handed you an invitation.  
“Of course Nagisa” You smiled sweetly at him, “I wouldn’t miss it.” Nagisa’s face lit up, before he ran off to hand out more invitations to the rest of the swim team. You looked down at the invitation. It was going to be held at Nagisa’s house this weekend.  
You looked up to see Nagisa stepping in front of Haru before he had a chance to jump into the pool. He looked very annoyed at this, but took the invitation from Nagisa. As soon as Nagisa stepped to the side Haru jumped into the pool, taking the invitation with him. You smiled at this, he was so obsessed with that pool. You kind of wished he would be that obsessed with you instead.  
You sighed dreamily imagining Haru being by your side holding you, and never wanting to let you go.  
“Who are you daydreaming about?” Gou giggled next to you. You blushed and shook your head, too embarrassed to tell her. No one knew about your crush on Haru, and you wanted to keep it that way.  
***  
The weekend came around quickly and before you knew it you were all standing around Nagisa singing happy birthday. Nagisa had a wide grin on his face as his cake was placed in front of him.  
“Thanks guys” Nagisa laughed after you all had finished singing. He picked up the knife ready to cut the cake.  
“You know, if I touch the bottom of the cake I have to kiss the nearest girl.” Nagisa winked at you. Your face heated up and you quickly looked around the room, realising you were indeed the closes girl to Nagisa. Gou was at the other end of the table, standing next to Makoto.  
You giggled nervously, secretly hoping he did not touch the bottom. But you were not stupid, you knew he would probably do it on purpose. Unfortunately you were right.  
“Can I have my kiss now” Nagisa smirked as he got to his feet, stepping towards you. Before you had a chance to react Nagisa had pressed his lips directly on yours.  
As quickly as he had kissed you, Nagisa was being pulled off you and thrown to the fall. He fell harshly onto his backside.  
“Ouch” Nagisa groaned looking up. In front of him stood Haru. He was breathing heavily glaring down at him, with his hands curled into fists.  
“Don’t touch her!” He almost growled at him.  
Everyone in the room was shocked at Haruka’s sudden outburst, most of all you. Haru turned away from Nagisa, who was too shocked to move up off the floor.  
He grabbed you by the arm awfully hard, and dragged you behind him towards the door.  
“Haru?” A confused Makoto called out after him. But he ignored him and took you with him.  
“Haruka, you’re hurting me” You groaned, trying to pull your arm free of his grip. He stopped walking and turned to you.  
“Why did you let him kiss you?” Haru’s eyes held anger as he stared down at you.  
You swallowed hard and looking down away from Haru’s eyes. “Why do you care?”  
Haru took a step closer to you. He reached behind your head and gripped you hair in his hand pulling it harshly down, forcing your head to look up at him.  
“Because you are mine!” He growled. His lips pressed against yours roughly, causing you to gasp in surprise. Haru’s lips slightly sucked at your bottom lip as he grazed his teeth over it, biting down, followed by his tongue running over it.  
You heart was beating hard and fast in your chest. The guy you have liked for a year now was kissing you, and in this moment the pain in the back of your head didn’t even bother you. The pleasurable feeling of Haru’s lip pressed against yours override any sort of pain.  
What felt way too soon, Haru’s warm lips parted from yours leaving the wetness of his saliva lingering behind.  
Haru’s grip of your hair loosened and his arms dropped by his sides. Your eyes slowly opened and you looked up into his blue eyes. The anger that was previously there had left. All you could see now was possessiveness…and something else, was that love?  
You wrapped your arms around Haru’s neck. He closed his eyes and rested his forehead against yours.  
“I love you, Haruka” You whisper and press your lips gently against his.  
Haru retuned the kiss. “Good” He whispered back and leaned closer to your ear, “But if you ever let another guy touch you like that again, I won’t be so easy on you next time.”  
Haru’s warm breath hitting your ear sent shivers of pleasure down your spine. You nodded quickly to let him know you understood.  
“I’m all yours” You reassured him.  
Haru nodded entwining his fingers with yours. “Let’s go”  
“Where are we going?” You asked.  
“Swimming”  
You turned your head so Haru wouldn’t see as you rolled your eyes. You guessed this would be something you would do often now being Haru’s girlfriend. You didn’t mind though, as long as you could be close to him, and hopefully get a lot more kisses. Although there was a slight worry in the back of your mind of Haru’s possessive behaviour towards you. You only hoped that it would not get too out of hand. But at the moment you were just so happy to have him, his craziness and all.


End file.
